Intoxicated
by HeatherCullen111
Summary: {You make me feel like I'm intoxicated} I looked away, but looked back when I felt someone watching me. Two brown eyes locked onto mine and I found myself blushing when I saw who it was. {ROGAN/ONE SHOT/AU (I think!)}


**Intoxicated**

"I'm so excited!" Cece squealed as we sat down at our table. I grinned at her.

"This is a really fancy place, Cece," I smiled approvingly, "How did you manage to afford it? I mean, you don't have a job..."

"Mum gave me the money!" she clapped her hands in delight, "Since it's such a massive occasion."

"Of course!" I grinned at the redhead's enthusiasm, "You only get to be 18 once!"

"For a moment I thought you were about to say YOLO," she said, "I would have slapped you."

There was an odd silence before we both burst out laughing. Everyone else at the table stared at us.

"What's so funny?" our friend Tinka asked. For once, she wasn't staring at her boyfriend and my brother Ty. I was okay with them dating, it had been a few months now, even though my first reaction to the announcement was shock. I'd have never have thought of them as a couple in a million years, but they were quite cute together.

"It doesn't matter," I gave her a small smile as the waiter came over to take our orders. Once she was gone, our other friend Dina turned to Cece.

"Did you tell the restaurant that it's your birthday?" she asked, looking a little worried.

"Yes..." Cece clearly didn't understand her concern, and neither did I in fact.

"Big mistake," Dina's boyfriend Deuce piped up, "Dina and I came here for her birthday, and, well, you don't wanna know what will happen."

"What?" I asked, really wanting to know.

"You'll find out," Dina said, "But I warn you Cece, you might want to get drunk before it happens."

"Can do!" Cece giggled, clinking her wine glass against mine and taking a large gulp.

The sound of a bell rung through the restaurant as a huge cake made it's way to our table. Cece squirmed next to me, drunk off of excitement (and the wine that waiters kept insisting on bringing to our table).

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you...!_" Everyone in the restaurant sung, very much out of time with each other, and out of tune as well. I cringed, looking around the restaurant at everyone. _**Family meal, gay couple, unhappily married couple, forever alone guy that bought another meal just to look like he has company...**_

"It's my birthday!" Cece cried, wiggling her butt in everyone's faces as she stood proudly on her chair. She was loving the attention, and I could see why Dina had hated it. It just didn't seem her sort of thing. I looked away, but looked back when I felt someone watching me. Two brown eyes locked onto mine and I found myself blushing when I saw who it was. Logan, Cece's step brother. I rarely ever saw him, he was a couple of years older and was in university, and I was actually surprised he was here, I mean, we were in England after all. Deuce and Dina were already living here together in a nice apartment near to London, but other than them, we all lived in America. I hadn't even known Logan was here, though.

Cece had insisted on coming to England, and I had to admit, it was a beautiful country. I could see why Deuce and Dina had been so eager to move out here. Though, I supposed she didn't care about any of that, she just knew that 18 was the legal drinking age here and she wanted to get drunk off of her head on her birthday.

Cece and I were complete opposites: I was shy and reserved, only interested in books and getting good grades while Cece was more of a party girl. She'd always been that way, but dating Gunther, the self proclaimed Party King, had only made it worse. Don't get me wrong, I loved Gunther, but it could get annoying being left alone on a Saturday night while they were out partying. Still, Cece and I were best friends and had been for a while.

"Come on Rocky!" Cece slurred, and I broke eye contact with Logan, though I knew he was still staring at me, "Dance with me," she grabbed my arm, attempting to pull me up.

"Oh, no," I stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

"Come onnnnn!"

I shook my head and Cece shrugged, continuing to dance.

"That's quite enough now miss, the dance floor's over there," an attractive waiter with a French accent said, and I smiled gratefully at him. Cece wiggling her butt in my face was putting me off my food.

"Ugh," she scowled, getting down, "Fine."

She looked around the table, checking everyone's plates.

"You all look done anyway, let's go dance!" She grabbed Gunther's hand and he smiled at her before leading her to the dance floor. I had to laugh, their dancing was pretty funny. Cece was normally a good dancer, but not when she was drunk. Then, she turned into a wild monkey, flailing her arms everywhere and stomping so hard I was afraid the floor might break. Tinka and Ty soon followed them, but I didn't really feel like watching them dance together. It just didn't feel right. Pretty soon, Deuce and Dina were dancing too, and it was just Logan and I at the table. I watched the happy couples and felt a little sad. My boyfriend, Frankie, had broken up with me a few weeks ago, and I was still a bit upset about it all.

Suddenly, I felt warm breath near to my ear.  
"Wanna dance?"

Logan's words sent a tingle down my spine. I'd always liked him really, it was just silly though, a schoolgirl crush. We'd known eachother since I was about 4 years old, and he was always nice to me. Ty was never like that, he was a typical older brother, picking fights and being mean, but Logan was different. He never called his sister names or anything, and in fact, him and Cece got along quite well for brother and sister. Sure, they had fights, but they were never as bad as Ty and I.

I nodded shyly at Logan, and he took my hand gently and led me towards the dance floor. A slow song came on just as we reached it, and I was wondering what to do until he put his hands on my waist. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but they all seemed pretty absorbed in their partners, so I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"You're a brilliant dancer Raquel," he complimented and I blushed. That was another thing about Logan, he never called me by my nickname, Rocky, instead he called me by my proper name. I liked it, it made me feel special, especially since he didn't call anyone else by their full name. I guess it was because he'd known me longer that he called me that, as I'd only started being known by the name Rocky when I was about 7. There was a silence, in which I almost stepped on his feet at least 10 times. He must have been joking when he said I was a brilliant dancer, I was nowhere near brilliant. I wasn't even good!

Finally, he broke the awkwardness...

"You look lovely in that dress as well. Blue suits you."

...By making it even more awkward for me.

"Thank you," I looked away from his intense stare, feeling butterflies fluttering in my stomach. He sure did know how to charm a girl, but it felt a little weird too, especially since he was Cece's brother and all, "You also look... really nice."

And it was true, he did. His plain white shirt was untucked over black trousers and for once his hair wasn't covered in the beanie I was so used to seeing. I saw him smile out of the corner of my eye, before pulling me even closer by the waist, making me gasp a little.

"Umm..." I murmured, before he put his hand on my cheek, causing my face to heat up even more, "What are you doing Logan?"

His hand quickly moved off of my face, and his other dropped from my waist as he took a step away from me.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what I was thinking..."

"It's fine," I smiled at him gently, "I was just wondering. I didn't say you couldn't."

He grinned at that, and put his hands back on my waist.

"Let's just continue dancing."

The song was almost over then, and I didn't see much point in continuing, but it was Logan, and he wanted to dance with me, and that was a huge deal because I really liked him...

We swayed once more to the music, and I felt like I was losing myself in his eyes. However, before either of us could make a move (if he had wanted to, that is), the song ended. He gave me a final smile before letting go of my waist.

"It was fun dancing with you, Raquel," he said, before disappearing into the crowd of drunken people who were taking up the dance floor. I tried to find him in the sea of faces, but he was gone. I sighed to myself as I headed outside. All those people were making me feel claustrophobic.

"Hey," Cece slurred, grabbing onto my arm when she saw me, "Where're you going? The party's only just begun!"

"I need some air," I replied, before making my way to the entrance. The cold air hit me as I stepped outside and I shivered, but at least it wasn't raining. That would have just dampened my mood.

"Fancy seeing you out here," I turned at the sound of Logan's voice, "I'm guessing you were as claustrophobic as I was in there." I nodded silently.

"Not gonna talk to me, eh?" I looked him in the eyes.

"I don't know what to say," I said truthfully and he laughed a little.

"You never talked much when you were younger either."

I shrugged, "I never knew what to say back then either."

"You were such a cute kid..." he mused and I looked down to disguise my blush.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

"And you weren't obnoxious and loud like my sister," he chuckled slightly.

"I thought you got on well?"

"Only when you're around."

It was silent once more and I was thinking about heading back inside to make sure Cece hadn't passed out yet when he spoke again.

"Raquel?" I looked at him, "Are you cold?"

I nodded once more, and he took off his coat and put it around my shoulders, like in a romantic film. I was glad it was cold, as I was sure my cheeks were bright red by then, and I could pretend it was because of the chilly air.

"Thank you," I smiled shyly at him and he just looked at me closely.

"You still look cold," he frowned slightly.  
"Oh."

"I know how to warm you up," With that, his hands were on my waist. I felt the butterflies return as his lips met mine, and he was right, it did warm me up. He was a fantastic kisser, I couldn't believe that this was the guy who I'd known most of my life. When he pulled away, I felt shocked but also amazed. Had that really just happened?

"Warm now?" I shook my head.

"I might need a little more warming up," he gave me a cheeky grin before kissing me once more.

_And I think you're from another world_**_  
_**_And I, I couldn't love another girl_**_  
_**_'Cause you, you make me feel_**_  
_**_Like I'm intoxicated_

**A/N: I don't like the ending, but here you go! The song is perfect for Rogan in my opinion :) It's called Intoxicated by the fantastic band The Cab! Check it out! I love it! I was gonna put the rest of the song in there but I had a hard time fitting it all in, so I just put the ending in. Anyway, hope you liked the one-shot! :-)**


End file.
